The present invention relates generally to devices for cleaning teeth and a process for making such teeth cleaning devices. Particularly, this invention relates to flexible and rigid polymeric dental cleaning strip devices usable by consumers to clean the interproximal areas between the teeth as well as at and below the gum line.
The importance of oral hygiene is well documented. Gum disease, essentially being a chronic infection causing inflammation, has been linked to major degenerative diseases; see “The Secret Killer”, Time Magazine, Feb. 23, 2004. As stated in the article, the importance of preventing gum disease is imperative, particularly in view of the link found between chronic inflammation and heart disease, cancer, Alzheimer's and other diseases. Subsequently, two studies reported in the Jan. 6, 2005 issue of New England Journal of Medicine showed a link between chronic inflammation from conditions like periodontal disease and increased levels of CRP or C-reaction protein which was found to be a key factor in heart disease.
Various devices and techniques are presently used by individuals for teeth cleaning and oral hygiene purposes. An individual may typically use a tooth brush with toothpaste which may contain abrasive materials, to clean the exterior surfaces of the teeth. For cleaning the interproximal or areas between the teeth, dental floss has usually been utilized. Dental floss which is marketed in many forms and configurations, i.e., from round floss to dental tape, may comprise string or other material such as cotton or like materials of a specified diameter or thickness. Dental floss and dental tape are manipulated between the teeth to aid in cleaning and removing debris from between the teeth and at the gum line. Dental floss, particularly when formed of cotton, however, is usually too soft to effectively remove tartar, calcified plaque and other stain material from tooth surfaces. Dentists and dental hygienists are consulted to remove the latter using various scaling tools and other methods. The consumer, therefore, is limited to the tools, i.e., tooth brushes and cotton floss, and techniques available in the marketplace for cleaning teeth.
The dental cleaning devices of the present invention are designed for consumer use and include generally elongated polymeric compositions having ridged apertures which permit the cleaning devices to be used between the teeth and against the gum line. The dental cleaning devices, i.e., cleaning strips, permit the consumer to clean teeth to a degree beyond the results obtained from using presently known devices designed for consumer use. The flexible and semi-rigid apertured polymeric devices may be provided in various cooperating assemblies and overcome the limitations of prior art teeth cleaning structures. The term dental strip used herein is used broadly and includes the terms tape and floss, and includes dental strips having generally flat, round, oval and other geometric cross-sectional configurations.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a flexible polymeric cleaning member or strip, i.e., constructed of an elongated nylon or polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) material or the like, having, for example, a plurality of volcanic-like apertures extending from a surface of the elongated material. The dental cleaning strips may be inserted between the teeth and used in a manner similar to known dental floss. The dental cleaning strips of the invention may be provided in a variety of structures and configurations, each being constructed and arranged to provide the consumer with an easy and effective means to clean and care for teeth. The dental cleaning strips may also be provided with coatings and agents which may be released for transfer during teeth cleaning procedures.